Mío
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: Wincest. Tuyo, solo tuyo


**TITULO:** Mío

**One shot **

**Serie:** Supernatural

**Pairings/Warning:** Wincest (D/S)

**Category:** Slash. Bastante…ya ustedes dirán que les pareció.

**Raiting:** No sé, pero si te gusta esto, creo que tienes la edad requerida.

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Supernatural, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío son la historia, las ideas y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras, si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **: **No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO. **_

_**COPY LE FAY **: D__espués de horas de ingeniar y escribir, me di cuenta que mi trabajo necesita estar _**asegurado**_ para que lectores como tú, quienes me permiten continuar con vida, sepan que lo que leen y está escrito por mi se encuentra _**completamente garantizado**_, en escritura y presencia._** Tú**_ te lo mereces y ésta solamente es una de las pocas cosas que haré por ti. Gracias por leerme y espero disfrutes tú lectura. Cualquier comentario, estoy a tus órdenes en FeedBach _

**Tiempo:** **En calidad de Universo Alterno. **

**FEEDBACK:** **ó **

**Nota:**_ Realmente Hago hincapié en la pareja de este fic. _

_¿Qué es Wincest?. Bueno, es una contracción de Winchester (por el apellido de los personajes) y el incesto (amor entre familiares), así que esto es básicamente su significado. Si no te agrada, entonces no lo leas. De esa manera te ahorrarías algún sentimiento de contrariedad. Pero si te da curiosidad, entonces adelante. Gracias _

**Se me ocurrió repentinamente, así que si le faltó o le sobró algo culpen a mi alter ego por ser tan ideosa. **

**A todos ustedes por continuar leyéndome **

**Gracias **

La puerta del bar se cerró con un estrépito, dejando una estela de caras largas y uno que otro ojo predador.

Dean Winchester acababa de dejar un billete en la barra y sin decir nada más había terminado afuera de aquel lugar.

Y como todo el mundo sabía, hasta Helen quien miró de manera acusadora al muchacho que se incorporó de su lugar, Samuel Winchester fue al encuentro de su ceñudo hermano mayor.

Para Sam, quien acababa de beber milagrosamente su cuarta cerveza y aun no sentía ganas de buscar un micrófono y canciones de ardillitas, fue desconcertante mirar a su hermano de esa manera.

En un segundo estaba bebiendo tranquilamente y al siguiente estaba afuera, tratando de abrir la puerta del Impala con las llaves.

-Dean. Llamó el muchacho alto, pero solo obtuvo un gruñido.

Pero Sam era terco y desafortunadamente eligió mal momento para intentar ser gracioso.

-La puerta no tiene seguro, Dean.

De haber podido aquellos ojos verdes lo habrían pulverizado ahí mismo, por eso cuando el de chaqueta de cuero abrió la puerta del auto, su copiloto supo con certeza de que algo malo había ocurrido.

-¿Dean? Indagó el de ojos castaños sin comprender, obteniendo solo el rugido del motor.

-¿Ocurre algo? Preguntó Helen. Esa oportuna mujer que tras su careta de dureza, habitaba una considerable amiga que se preocupaba por ellos.

-No lo sé. Negó Sam tan perdido como la madre de la ahora cazadora Jo.

Helen enarcó una ceja y miró a Dean solo como una madre experimentada sabe hacerlo.

-Mejor sube al auto y arregla las cosas. No quisiera ser yo quien me tope a Dean en los próximos minutos.

Sam tragó saliva. A leguas se miraba el enfado de su hermano, pero la incógnita era¿Por qué?

Si bien las luces del auto se encendieron, Sam se apresuró a llegar a él y abrir la puerta antes de que alguna de sus largas extremidades fuera arrancada de tajo.

Helen movió la cabeza a la distancia y tras suspirar gruñó al tipo que se paró junto a ella.

-Buena la hiciste.

El también cazador solo se encogió de hombros pero era evidente que había disfrutado…lo que había hecho.

-No pude resistirme.

La mujer negó con la cabeza y no se tentó el corazón para obsequiarle a su compañero un golpe con una franela en el trasero.

-¡Oye!

-Te lo mereces por lo que hiciste.

-Pero…

-Más te vale que las cosas se solucionen. Advirtió moviendo un dedo.-Bastante esfuerzo me costó juntar a esos dos como para que alguien como tú llegue y en un dos por tres lo derrumbe todo.

-Pero…

-No quiero excusas¿entendiste?

El joven cazador asintió para luego seguir a Helen a una prudente distancia.

-Me dolió. Gimió tocándose el trasero. Pero por la mirada gélida de la mujer supo, que había llegado un buen momento para guardar silencio.

En la carretera el silencio era casi sofocante.

Al menos eso pensaba Sam quien había bajado el volumen del estéreo tres veces, el cual era vuelto a subir por el piloto.

Habían pasado cinco minutos desde que hubieran abandonado el bar de Helen y Sam seguía sin comprender aquel maldito comportamiento por parte de su hermano.

Ciertamente estaba loco o algún bicho raro le había picado, por ello por cuarta vez apagó el estéreo y aunque hacerlo cuando tocaba AC-DC fuera un sacrilegio, tomaría el riesgo solo por esa vez.

-¿Y bien? Indagó el larguirucho muchacho, mirando al ojiverde que evitaba a toda costa hablar.

Y no obtuvo la respuesta que esperanzadamente deseaba, por ello suspiró audiblemente como tratando de indicarle a su compañero que estaba cansado.

Pero ni siquiera eso provocó en Dean alguna señal de querer hablar, solamente a su mano moverse para encender de nueva cuenta el estéreo.

Esta quinta vez Sam se enfadó y así se lo expresó cuando volvió a apagar el maldito ruido que en ese momento era Back in Black.

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa, Dean?! No se qué maldita idea se te metió ahora en la cabeza para actuar de esa manera, pero te aseguro que nada de lo que hiciste con Helen fue lo más diplomático.

Mejor no hubiera hablado, mejor no lo hubiera hecho porque sin previo aviso Dean se salió del camino y detuvo el auto en medio de la nada y de la oscuridad.

Jamás, en sus veintitantos años que tenía de vida había visto esos ojos verdes tan enfadados.

Jamás en esos años el ceño de Dean se habría arrugado de esa forma en su presencia.

Y jamás, nunca, le había hablado de esa forma. Aunque en ocasiones se enfadara.

-¡¿Qué nada de lo que hice fue diplomático?! Rugió con fuerza, con un enfado incomparable al de su fallecido padre.

Sam tragó con fuerza y trató de no parecer amedrentado.

-No, no lo fue. Salir de esa manera del bar y sin ninguna explicación no…

Los ojos verdes lo cortaron en seco.

De nuevo esa maldita mirada de querer asesinar ahí mismo. De desear romperle la médula en dos para deshacerlo.

De nuevo ese algo en los ojos que lo miraban como queriéndolo atravesar por completo.

-¿¡¿Qué hacía ese tipo contigo?!

Indagó Dean todo lo calmadamente posible. O al menos así se le llamaría al acercarse peligrosamente al otro cuerpo para en cualquier momento saltar.

Sam jamás se había sumido por completo en el asiento del auto, hasta ese momento.

¿Siempre había sido así de blando?

-¿Qué?

Lo más inteligente que había dicho Samuel Winchester alguna vez había sido: "Me largo de aquí"

Incluso: "Yo me como los lucky Charms y tú te quedas con el regalo sorpresa", sonaba más maduro para un chico de cuatro años.

Pero definitivamente aquella pregunta que hizo a los ojos verdes fulgurar, no fue la mejor de todo su arsenal.

-Eres patético cuando te haces el tonto.

Oh, eso dolió y dolió mucho, por ello cuando Dean se alejó del cuerpo aplastado de Sam, este intentó darle rienda suelta a su padecer.

Cosa que tampoco fue muy buena en ese momento.

-No sé de lo que hablas y no me voy a pasar toda mi vida rogándote para que solo me insultes.

-¡Yo no te he insultado!

-¡Lo hiciste!

-¡NO!

-¡SI!

-¡TÚ LO HICISTE CONMIGO!

El más alto enarcó una ceja.

-Jamás lo he hecho y menos cuando tú…

-¡¿Quieres que te recuerde al maldito hijo de mierda que está en ese bar y que te decía no se cuantas estupideces?!

Sam abrió la boca y la cerró sin argumentar nada.

De un momento a otro frunció el entrecejo y se retiró el flequillo de los ojos.

¿Así que todo eso era solamente porque se había sentado a la barra, pedido una cerveza y casi cinco minutos después un tipo le hacía plática?

Era absurdo.

-Eso es tonto. Dijo, con las mismas arrugadas facciones de quien no encuentra lo lógico a lo evidente.-Es absurdo.

-¡Oh! Ironizó el ojiverde como solo él podía hacerlo.-¡¿Ahora es absurdo?! Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez que un tipo esté flirteando contigo.

La imitación perfecta de un pez bajo el agua fue esa noche de Samuel Winchester, quien miraba a su hermano sin creer lo que escuchaba.

-¿Qué? Salió de sus labios y por el bufido de Dean supo que debía comprarse un diccionario en el próximo pueblo que visitaran.

Todo eso era absurdo. Pensó el más alto cuando su hermano ya encendía nuevamente el auto.

El tipo ese, que para empezar había olvidado el nombre, era un desconocido y para terminar ni siquiera estaba flirteando con él.

Solo porque le invitó la segunda, la tercera y la cuarta cerveza, le había hecho reír con un par de anécdotas y le había hablado de su precioso Mustang estacionado afuera, no significaba que…

-Oh. Murmuró al hacerse la luz en su cerebro.-Dean yo…

-Olvídalo. Interrumpió el mayor sin dar muestra de que su enfado hubiera disminuido.-Después de todo lo de nosotros solo son acostones y uno que otro beso robado.

Casi cual autómata, Sam puso la mano izquierda sobre la palanca de velocidad, impidiendo así que el otro arrancara.

Dean, quien tras el velo del enfado solo maldecía de mil maneras todo lo acontecido esa noche, miró al dueño de aquella mano.

-Quítala o quédate aquí. Señaló, demostrando que estaba hablando en serio.

Y la terquedad apareció en buen momento.

-No.

El estómago del ojiverde se sintió como agua en ebullición con esa palabra, por eso puso su mano sobre la que le impedía mover el auto y volvió a mirar con dureza a su dueño.

-Quítate o sal del auto.

-No hasta que solucionemos esto.

Eso fue la última gota que derramó su casi lleno vaso, por eso apagó el motor y tan enérgico como en cacería, hizo acopio de toda su fuerza para halar a Sam y posarlo en su regazo.

Que el volante aplastara su espalda o que el espacio quedara reducido a escasos incómodos centímetros, le tuvo sin cuidado.

El más alto se dejó hacer por desprevenido, sin embargo al sentir el volante en su espalda se quejó.

-Dean¿qué diablos…?

Y no tuvo tiempo de seguir porque esos labios, esos maravillosos y patéticamente necesitados labios se posaron en su cuello. Justo dónde el hombro comienza.

El cómo no se quejó ni salió nada más que un nombre de sus labios, sería la incógnita que permanecería en su mente toda la vida.

Dean acababa de morderlo, y no con esa clase de mordidas que los amantes dan a su pareja con delicadeza, sino de la otra clase. La caníbal. La que desea carne y sangre para existir.

Las manos de Sam se aferraron a los hombros del ojiverde, el cual continuó mordiendo y si, lamiendo la sangre que comenzaba a emanar de la herida.

La respiración de Dean era pesada, como la de un toro al momento anterior de envestir.

Sus manos, cerradas en torno a la cadera del otro, trataban de calmar sus ansias de piel apretando un poco por aquí y por allá.

Necesitaba tenerle. Diablos, necesitaba poseerle y no de cualquier manera, sino de una que jamás le borrara de la mente a ninguno de los dos que él, Dean Winchester era el dueño, el amor y absoluto poseedor de Sam Winchester.

No podía tolerar, y la sola memoria le hizo morder más, que cualquier piltrafa humana se sentara a seducir descaradamente a su hermano, a su pareja, al amor de su vida.

No podía permitirlo y de escarmiento se lo haría recordar a Sam y a todos.

Su lengua hizo algo que extrajo un gemido placentero de la otra garganta. Sonrió, ese sonido le extasiaba. Por eso en agradecimiento mordió su barbilla y justo debajo, donde la nuez de adán comenzaba a formarse, es que volvió a morder y a degustar el metálico sabor de la sangre.

Sam se olvidó de dónde estaba, de en que posición tan incómoda se encontraba, incluso de lo que había ocurrido momentos antes.

Su mente no podía estar en dos lugares a la vez y tras sentir escalofríos recorriéndole la columna, no pudo más que centrarse en ese momento y simplemente dejar de pensar.

Lo que Dean estaba haciendo con la lengua era algo…inexplicable. Fantástico, increíble.

Él sabía del gran poder que tenía esa lengua, esa boca y labios, pero ninguno tan poderoso como el de esos momentos.

Diablos¿en dónde había aprendido a besar sin besarlo, de esa obscena manera?

Quiso moverse para al menos contribuir en algo, pero esas manos que de un momento a otras enérgicas se volvieron, no se lo permitieron.

-Vas a gritar mi nombre y me dirás que eres mío. ¿Entendiste?

Esa voz ronca solo la había escuchado cuando se encontraba al borde del estrés. Cuando la obsesión estaba ganando al raciocinio del mayor. Antes de cazar algo, de dar con la verdad.

En el justo momento en que la victoria era casi palpable en las manos. Solo ahí la había escuchado, y por todo lo sagrado que hubiera en ese mundo y en el otro, lo excitó al máximo.

Por eso asintió, aferrándose con mayor fuerza a los hombros que lo mantenían pegado sobre el regazo.

Dean no existía más y Sam tenía razones de sobra para intuirlo.

Desde el momento en que había alado a su hermano, había perdido todo contacto racional con la realidad.

Todo lo que podía hacer era morder, succionar, apretar.

Recordar a ese individuo que había iniciado todo y sentirse tremendamente iracundo.

Solo se había levantado de la barra un segundo, un maldito segundo para echar un par de monedas a la máquina de CD'S y escuchar algo bueno mientras bebían y descansaban del duro viaje.

Solo eso había hecho y bastado para al girar encontrarse a un tipejo sentado al lado de Sam.

Al principio se había reprendido, se había reído de sí mismo.

Vamos, que después de negar sus sentimientos y de ser auxiliado por Helen para unirlos a él y Sam, no iba a ponerse melodramático solo por un sujeto que pedía una cerveza y brindaba con su hermano.

Trató de detener al volcán en su interior.

Trató de reírse de sí mismo y hasta de jugar con algún idiota al pool.

Pero de un momento a otro el encuentro casual de dos desconocidos tomó forma íntima en esa sonrisa que conocía más que a sí mismo.

En esas facciones felices que escasamente se abrían para alguien que no fuera él. Solo para él.

En la carcajada que Sam había lanzado y en la cuarta botella que levantaba su mano para estrecharla con la otra, cuyo dueño había mirado al muchacho como depredador.

Oh si, eso había bastado para que lanzara la botella lejos, dejara un billete en la barra y saliera de ahí antes de perder completamente la cabeza.

Tenía motivos para enfadarse, los tenía.

Él conocía perfectamente esa maldita mirada, sobre todo esa sensación quemante en el pecho. La conocía perfectamente bien y al no poderla contener había preferido irse por unas horas y regresar cuando se sintiera mejor.

Pero el bruto de Sam había tenido que seguirle. Había tenido que hacer todo lo que había hecho y había tenido que recordarle, justamente en ese momento, el cuánto lo amaba y el cuan endemoniadamente celoso se sentía de todo aquel que recibiera sus sonrisas y sus miradas.

Sam era suyo y le pesase a quien le pesase, así sería siempre.

Así pues con la sangre cargada de celos y a un Sam jadeando enteramente a su disposición, continuó lamiendo su cuello como el más exótico manjar de la tierra.

Sus dientes se apropiaron de la carne y sus manos de esa cadera que comenzaba a moverse sobre la suya con intenciones que de sobra conocía.

Mordió y se llenó la garganta de millones de suspiros que después de unos momentos se convirtieron en gemidos de placer. De absoluto y entero placer. Por y para él.

Solo ellos dos existían y en medio de la nada y la oscuridad, así lo constataron cuando efectivamente al llegar al culmine de todo aquel improvisado momento amatorio, Sam gritó su nombre con la garganta destrozada por las emociones.

-Solo mío. Suspiró Dean, cuando encontró de nuevo el oxígeno.

Sam se dejó caer en el hombro del ojiverde, justo debajo de su oído y en dónde podía escuchar la respiración entrecortada de su compañero.

Todo eso había sido tan rápido, tan increíble que olvidó la palabrería que tenía planeada para describir lo absurdo del comportamiento de Dean.

Sentía el cuello ardiendo. Mitad de pasión, mitad de daño y aunque no fueran de la clase sado-masoquista, aquello había sido lo más increíble que jamás hubiera ideado.

Por eso buscó sus labios y lo besó lentamente. La antitesis de aquel alboroto de pasión.

-Ahora. Indicó Dean más repuesto, pero no por ello menos autoritario.

-Regresaremos al bar y le indicarás no solo a él sino a TODOS, que eres Mío. ¿Entendiste?

Sam, en medio de sus maravillosas sensaciones post-orgásmicas, asintió, lamiendo la mejilla izquierda de su compañero.

-Lo qué tú digas, Dean.

Aquello hizo sonreír al muchacho, mientras acariciaba la espalda de su compañero.

-Solo dilo una vez más. Engrandéceme. Pidió, sabiendo que minutos después eso le parecería ridículamente pretencioso y cursi.

Pero en ese momento era el amo del mundo y cuando ese tipo los viera entrar de la mano y con las señas de su posesión en el cuello de Sam, la victoria sería exquisita.

Sam sonrió. Aquello era cursi e indigno de Dean, pero tras todo aquel desborde de pasión y sentimientos, solo pudo acceder a lo que le pedían.

Seguramente Helen los reñiría pero aquel tipo, del cual ya ni recordaba el rostro, solo quedaría la sorpresa y el hecho de pensarlo dos veces antes de meterse con algo que le pertenecía solo a Dean Winchester.

-Soy tuyo. Siempre tuyo.

**FIN **

Parece incoherencia pero me ha gustado el resultado.

Por si a caso se preguntan, el "cazador" que inició todo esto fue invención mía, pues hasta ahora no conozco a alguien que pueda provocar a Dean de esta manera.

Al menos a lo que el tema "Sam" se refiere.

Y aunque este tema ya lo haya tocado, jamás me cansaré de hacerlo porque un Dean celoso por su Sammy, vale más que todo el oro del mundo

Por cierto¿no es hermoso un Dean posesivo?

**KLF **


End file.
